User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Freyja Morrigan
Freyja Morrigan is the “Goddess of War”. An unusual being, who in a way similar to Penelope, was born from the emotions, memories, experiences, thoughts, and psychic energies of wars, battles, conflicts, e.t.c., and those caught in them. She's a powerful being who can manipulate wars, battles, armies, fights, combat, and conflicts as she pleases, and can't die as long as they exist. Appearance WIP Personality Freyja, or Morrigan, which ever you call her, is the last person you'd want on your bad side. She has no true morality, and does as she pleases, loving nothing more than getting involved in, or at least watching, any battle, conflict, fight or war she comes across. She simply doesn't care, and loves nothing more than meddling as she pleases. If she gets interested or involved in a conflict of any scale, its down to her who wins- the greatest strategies and mightiest warriors are nothing before her whims. If you can catch her before a battle starts, you might be able to convince her to help you, or strike a deal. But, she's a very easy going, flirtatious, and seductive being... If she approaches you before a battle, the outcome is then in your hands. If you ignore her or completely resist her advances, you and everyone involved in your side of the conflict are going to lose, badly- likely resulting in the deaths of everyone. However, if you allow yourself to give in to any degree, even just letting her tease you, you'll have a much better time. : One time in the past, a general was fighting a hard battle, he was slowly beginning to gain the upper hand however. She approached him, and tried to tempt and seduce him, saying he could easily win, and more quickly, if he does. He completely rejected the proposal, saying it would be cheating. Him, and his entire army, were completely wiped out by the enemy the next day, and she stood on his corpse as a crow, cawing in laughter. : Another time in the past, a lady was attempting to overthrow the master of the palace. She and her fellow entrapped concubines were banded together, and wished to flee back to their villages and husbands. Freyja once again appeared and began to seduce her, the "head" of the concubines was more than happy to sleep with her for a miracle. The following day, the concubines, by some miracle, slaughtered the guards and the noble keeping them, and made it safely home. She typically travels in the form of a crow, and haunts the sites battlefields and conflicts, both past and present. Those that know of her existence understand that seeing a crow with golden eyes nearby is a sign of terrible things to come. She's more than happy to get directly involved in conflicts to, sometimes actively taking sides in battles and wars, and taking great enjoyment in the slaughter. She isn't one who has a grand plan, though, that isn't saying she isn't highly intelligent, because she is, but she's someone who goes with her whims and the flow, doing as she pleases, when she pleases. Background Freyja's background is fuzzy. She was born an unknown number of years ago, and has been doing as she pleases since. Because of this, it's nigh-impossible to track her movements and actions through historical records, though the existence of some "goddesses of war" around the world can likely be attributed to her involvement there. She lived through the Psychic War quite nicely, basking in the endless warring. She became so powerful by the end of it that she wasn't even affected when Michelle remade the world. Her current actions are unknown, likely meddling in conflicts around the world for the sheer laughs of it. Powers Freyja's very existence is unusual, she was born from the emotions, memories, experiences, thoughts, and psychic energies of wars, battles, armies, fights, combat, and conflicts as she pleases. Because of this unusual birth, her form and being are undefinable: *Corvid Physiology *Emotional Energy Physiology *Psychic Energy Physiology *Spirit Physiology *War Embodiment Freyja also can't die as long as the aforementioned things exist: *Concept-Dependent Immortality She also possesses a great level of beauty: *Supernatural Beauty She has a number of distinct abilities, some relating to her being the embodiment of wars, battles, armies, conflicts, e.t.c.: *Army Manipulation *Bond Destruction *Death Sense *Despair Inducement *Fear Inducement *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Psychological Intuition *Seduction Intuition *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *War Manipulation Trivia *All spirits are "born" from elements, life-force, e.t.c., Queen Filicia was born of psionic forces, and Penelope is a pocket watched come to life through the emotions, memories, experiences, thoughts, and psychic energies which gathered in it. All these things, and Freyja's existence, are somehow linked to the same psionic process. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet